


Lifetime Commitment

by ching0916



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: Danny The Dog 狼犬丹尼AUTDK Joker/Arthur Fleck那個時候，亞瑟還擁有一顆對於高譚市來說太過柔軟的心。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lifetime Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> TDK丑被當狗養大被亞瑟撿到的故事，沒有那個高智商小瘋子只有一隻OOC瘋狗，很雷很雷！！！！
> 
> 設定在電影發生之前，大概是20多歲的亞瑟與十多歲的TDK丑。

01.

如果亞瑟・佛萊克的記憶沒有出錯，那天下著大雨。

屋中掛滿了五彩繽紛的彩帶和氣球，一群孩子頭戴尖紙帽，圍坐在桌前，齊齊盯著亞瑟。他戴著鮮綠色的假髮，鼻尖一顆鮮紅的圓球，面上抹了白色的油彩，滑稽地朝他們擠眉弄眼。

他手裡拿著一根拉炮，每走一步，就作勢拉響紙筒。孩子們被他逗得咯咯直笑，笑聲隱沒在傾盆大雨中，模糊不清。長桌的中心坐著一名女孩，金髮梳成兩辮，搭在細窄的肩上。她雙頰緋紅，眼帶期待地瞧著亞瑟。

亞瑟慢悠悠地踱到她身邊，在她眼前晃了晃拉炮，使勁一拉，卻怎麼都拉不開。他歪著頭，一臉疑惑地將拉炮遞到女孩手中。

女孩剛接過拉炮，那亮紅色的紙筒就消氣一般地彎了下去。她眨了眨眼，抬頭看向亞瑟。一臉蒼白的小丑朝女孩微微一笑，拿回拉炮，還未有任何動作，猛地一聲響，眼前一花，拉炮炸了開來，色彩鮮艷的彩帶落了她滿頭。

女孩尖叫一聲，笑得開懷，抱住小丑的腰。

亞瑟垂下頭，柔聲道：「生日快樂，安娜。」

喚作安娜的女孩鬆開手，也不急著將頭上的彩帶拿了下來，亮著雙眼睛，道：「謝謝你，小丑先生。」

亞瑟輕拍了一下她的頭，轉向其他孩子：「孩子們，我們是不是該為安娜唱一首歌？」

他領著孩子唱生日快樂歌，刻意唱得荒腔走板，惹得他們笑個不停。一室的歡聲笑語，當生日蛋糕被推出來時，壽星安娜興奮得直拍手。她時不時抬眼看向亞瑟，甚至在許願的時候還分了他一個願望。

「她很喜歡你。」倚在門前的男人說。他的長相粗獷，留了一頭半長不短的黑髮。亞瑟經常在街上見到他，高譚市地下社會有名的毒販，手段毒辣，這幾年生意做得有聲有色，勢力雖稱不上大，卻還是不可小覷。

饒是多麽凶神惡煞的男人，在看著自己的孩子時也是一臉柔情。安娜正在吃蛋糕，唇邊沾滿乳白色的奶油。

亞瑟緊張地笑了一聲，「我是個小丑。不會有孩子不喜歡小丑。」

男人沒應聲，從褲兜裡掏出一盒香菸。他嘴裡叼了一根，將盒子往亞瑟眼前一晃。

亞瑟搖搖頭，「謝了，但是我工作的時候不抽菸。」

男人聳了下肩膀，將菸盒收了回去，轉而拿出打火機。他點燃香菸，深吸一口氣，還沒吐出煙來，忽然一聲爆響，窗子應聲炸裂，玻璃碎了一地，一名坐在窗邊的男孩傻愣愣地瞪著手中被穿了個洞的玩偶。

男人立刻就反應過來，嚷道：「安娜，快趴下！」

他這一喊，一屋子的孩子頓時尖叫起來。他低咒一聲，從腰間掏出一把槍，一拽亞瑟的手臂，道：「你去保護安娜。」

亞瑟腦中一片茫然。他看著男人衝出屋子，大雨滂沱，蓋不住大作槍聲。他的身子動得比腦袋還快，待他能夠正常思考，他已經帶著一群孩子躲在長桌底下，簌簌發抖。

壽星安娜看來比他還要冷靜，她昂著金色的頭顱，眼中盈滿了淚，卻強作鎮定地安慰其他孩子：「別怕，爸爸會處理好的。」

「沒錯。」亞瑟附和道，「這只是——只是一場捉迷藏。」

「捉迷藏？」抱著破洞玩偶的男孩問。

「對，屬於大人的捉迷藏。」亞瑟盡己所能地自圓其說，「大人也會想在生日派對上玩遊戲。」

男孩將信半疑地撇撇嘴。

外頭槍聲連連，叫罵不斷。亞瑟緊閉雙眼，仍舊無法明白為何一場單純的生日派對會變成黑道火拼。一隻溫暖的小手搭到他的肩上，他睜眼看去，安娜朝他露出一個顫顫巍巍的笑。

「沒事的，小丑先生。」女孩說。

亞瑟回視她，半晌，從口袋掏出一根折疊式的魔術棒。他環視一臉驚恐的孩子們，舔了一下嘴唇，道：「嘿，想不想看我變魔術？」

這個場景如若拍成一部電影，絕對荒謬得可笑。不過一牆之隔，一群男人在槍林彈雨中以性命相搏，血流了一地；屋內則有一名小丑縮在桌子底下，在一群孩子眼前變出一朵朵廉價人造花。

「孩子們，笑一笑，」亞瑟搖著一朵假花，「不管發生什麼事，別忘記微笑。」

毒販給的報酬比亞瑟預期得要多。手臂帶傷的男人掏出一疊厚實的鈔票，塞進他的手裡，「給你，小丑。你把孩子們哄得很好。」

那疊鈔票上頭甚至還沾著血。亞瑟只瞥了一下，就趕緊把錢收進褲兜裡，「謝謝，先生，」他頓了頓，「安娜是個勇敢的孩子。」

「當然。」男人面上難掩驕傲，「她可是我的女兒。」

男人的一名下屬走上前來，湊到他耳邊說話。他瞟了眼亞瑟，擺了擺手。亞瑟明白這是要他離開的信號，轉過身子，拎起地上裝滿道具的牛皮紙袋。

「布奇諾那老傢伙越來越不擇手段了。」他聽見毒販罵道，「看見我手上的傷口沒有？他派來的人裡頭有個小子，瘋得像條狗。」

時近午夜，亞瑟沒有卸妝，撐著傘，踩著滿鞋子的水，行色匆匆地走過大街，拐進一條小巷。這條巷子住的都是些高譚市見不得光的人物，混混及毒販，娼妓與小偷。一路上堆滿了不知放了多少時日的垃圾，臭氣熏天，若是細看，能見到老鼠從破掉的垃圾袋冒出頭來。

亞瑟和母親潘妮住在位於巷子盡頭的公寓裡頭，房東是名肥胖臃腫的老女人，鬆垮垮的乳房垂至肚皮，見了人就挺起胸，一對乳頭從衣服底下凸了出來。她的脾氣極壞，嗓門也大，只要有人欠繳房租，全棟公寓的人都能夠立刻從她的尖叫知道是誰欠了她錢。

她對亞瑟倒是挺溫和，每回見到他，老愛揉捏他的臉頰，在他額上留下濕黏的吻，喊他「甜心」。她甚至會做蘋果派給他吃。就連亞瑟繳不出房租，她也好聲好氣地多寬限他幾天。

潘妮對此嗤之以鼻，說房東是個不知羞恥的老女人。潘妮和房東的關係並不好。兩個女人只要碰了面，必定大吵一架。亞瑟倒是對房東沒有任何不滿，只覺她親切得古怪。

雨下得更大了，雨珠子打在身上竟有幾分疼痛。亞瑟的夾克被雨淋濕了大半，他只好將牛皮紙袋揣在懷中，以免沾濕。他走得極快，濕透的褲管和襪子一道貼在腳踝上，又黏又冷。

亞瑟能聽見其他戶人家的聲音，或遠或近，或笑或哭。他跨過一隻正在啃咬地上廢棄餐盒的老鼠，踩死了幾隻在路上亂竄的蟑螂。

公寓門口掛著的那盞吊燈在夜裡閃著昏黃的光。他在終於看見門牌時，腳步一頓，停了下來。

一個人面朝下倒在公寓前垃圾堆中，不知生死。間或有人經過，誰都沒多看他一眼。亞瑟原本也想置之不理，逕直走過，但套用老房東的一句話，他擁有一顆對於高譚市來說太過柔軟的心。

亞瑟蹲下身子，將人翻了過來。入目是一張年輕的面容，一頭凌亂的金髮，還有嘴角一對猙獰的疤痕。亞瑟遲疑片刻，還是伸出手，探向少年的鼻息。

融融熱意自指尖傳開。這人仍在呼吸。

潘妮今晚並不在家，她和男朋友時常一出門就是好幾天，回家時總是渾身酒氣，笑得痴傻，對著誰都喊「韋恩先生」。亞瑟猶豫了會兒，收起傘，將牛皮紙袋放到地上，再彎下腰，將少年的身子給撐了起來。

亮光一閃，吊燈剛好照在少年的蒼白脖子上。

亞瑟這才看清少年頸上戴了個金屬項圈，一個吊牌繫在上頭。牌子上歪歪扭扭地刻了個名字：「傑克」。

當亞瑟的牛皮紙袋破了個大洞，裡頭的東西散落一地時，他開始質疑自己的決定。昏暗的公寓大廳空無一人，他攙著少年跌跌撞撞地走到電梯前，將人暫時靠在牆邊，才彎下身匆匆收拾地上的魔術道具。

亞瑟頭上的假髮正滴著水，冰冷的水珠打在手背上，沿著指尖滑下，留下一道蜿蜒的水痕。他晃了下腦袋，將假髮摘了下來，揣在懷中。他抱著滿懷的道具，才剛站起身，背上被人猛力一撞，他腳步不穩，向前撲倒在地，剛整理好的東西再次全數散到地上。

亞瑟的紅鼻子被磕掉了，滾了老遠。他想翻身，卻被一隻手掐住後頸，動彈不得。他這輩子雖遇過不少次這種事情，心中的惶恐卻沒有減輕一絲一毫。

「聽著，你如果要錢的話，」他飛快地道，「在我的口袋裡。」

壓在他身上的人沒有任何動靜，只在他開口時加重力道。亞瑟被掐得幾乎無法呼吸，連連喘了好幾口氣。

「求你了，」他的臉貼著冷硬的地面，油彩都蹭在地磚上，「別傷害我。」

他的苦苦哀求顯然沒有打動對方，他被壓得更低，一根手指精準地卡在他的喉結上頭。他還想說話，卻無法出聲，剛試著掙扎，雙手就被制住。

真是美好的一天。亞瑟諷刺地想。剛經歷過一場火拼，現在又被襲擊。

他咳嗽幾聲，笑了起來。他那該死的毛病又發作了。他無法控制自己，笑得全身顫抖，笑聲卡在喉頭，發出乾嘔般的聲音。

他的襲擊者似乎被這突如其來的大笑嚇著了，手上稍微鬆懈。亞瑟抓緊機會，手肘往後擊去，翻過身來，將人推了下去。他連爬帶滾，試著站起身子，腳卻踩到一根魔術棒，一個趔趄，向後倒去。

這回他的後腦勺落地，疼得他腦中一片空白。他咒罵幾聲，還想撐起上半身，迎面就是一拳。這拳頭打得他發懵，身上一重，又被壓在地上。

他頭痛欲裂，定睛看去。

戴著項圈的少年身形瘦削，衣衫破舊，上頭全是暗紅色的痕跡，像乾掉的血。微鬈的金髮黏在臉頰上，掩去了唇邊的傷痕。

但就是這樣纖細的孩子令亞瑟不寒而慄。少年棕綠色的眸中沒有任何情感，只有一片冰冷，以及深處隱約屬於獸性的戒備。亞瑟曾在路邊的野狗身上見過這種眼神，餓瘋了的狗毫無理性，只剩下攻擊的本能。

一隻手掐住了亞瑟的脖子。和方才的試探不同，這次少年用足力氣，鐵了心要將所有空氣擠出亞瑟的身子。

他媽的。亞瑟又一次後悔自己一時的憐憫心起。

他試著扒開脖子上的手，少年的力氣卻大得嚇人，絲紋不動。亞瑟雙眼圓睜，張著嘴，像條離水的魚。他又踢又蹬，眼前閃過無數畫面，潘妮蒼白的臉，電視機上的莫瑞・富蘭克林，被他逗得開懷大笑的孩子⋯⋯

一聲巨響在他耳邊迴盪。

亞瑟脖子上的箝制猛地鬆開，他趕緊側過身，大口呼吸，咳嗽連連，連眼角都泛了淚。

「天啊，甜心。」他聽見房東那故作甜膩的嗓音，「你還好嗎？」

亞瑟坐了起來，房東高舉著本厚重的電話簿，那攻擊他的少年則癱軟在地，不省人事。

「怎麼會有瘋子跑進來？」房東問。

亞瑟搖著頭，他的脖子疼得厲害，光是開口說話，喉頭就一陣緊縮。

「我該報警。」房東又道。

亞瑟心有餘悸，他從沒覺得高譚市充滿臭氣的空氣如此香甜。他慢悠悠地站了起來，撿起那顆滾到牆邊的紅鼻子，遲疑片刻，朝少年走去。

少年的正面朝下，只看得清一個金棕色的後腦。他的項圈藏在衣領之下，若隱若現地閃著光。地上佈滿了發黑的濕腳印及亞瑟的小丑道具。亞瑟撿起魔術棒，剛要收進口袋，忽覺手上發黏。他的指尖沾了血，仔細一瞧，鮮紅的血珠子不斷從魔術棒滴落。亞瑟順著那串血跡看去，一灘豔紅的血自少年身下漫延。

亞瑟心中一驚，趕緊將少年翻過身來。那髒兮兮的衣服上血暈了開來，染紅了他的視野。他從沒見過這麼多血，一股腥氣逐漸充斥鼻腔。

房東的腳步既密又重。她打完電話，走了回來，道：「甜心，亞瑟，我已經報警了⋯⋯老天，怎麼地上都是血？」

「他受傷了。」亞瑟說。

那孩子的面容蒼白，毫無血色。他閉著眼，雙唇緊抿，唇邊的傷痕卻讓他仿若面帶笑意。他這模樣安寧如一尊瓷天使像，和方才的癲狂大相徑庭。在微弱的燈光下，他年輕得驚人，絕對不超過十六歲。

「他傷得很重。」亞瑟又道，「他需要治療。」

「甜心，」房東加重了咬字，「他剛剛差點殺了你。」

亞瑟扒拉了把濕透的頭髮，「我知道。」

他看了眼少年，想起今天生日會上那群天真無邪的孩子。這少年並不比安娜年長多少，卻擁有一雙比他們陰沈冷漠百倍的眼睛。

「我知道你在想什麼，甜心。我告訴你，你就算把他丟在路邊等死，也不會有人怪你。」房東道。

亞瑟當然明白這個道理。高譚市裡頭最不缺的就是橫死路邊的屍體。他曾見過一名流浪漢被活生生凍死，倒在路邊，卻無人對他多加留意。

房東掏出根菸來，放進口中，深深一吸，道：「警察就快來了，你可以把這瘋子留給他們處理。」

亞瑟的手上仍殘留少年的血。他垂著眼，抿起唇。「不，」他緩緩地說，「他們不會來的。警察什麼時候真的來過這裡？」

房東揚起眉毛，聳了聳肩。

「我要救他。」亞瑟說。

房東翻了個白眼，雙下巴隨著動作抖動，「甜心，我還以為你是我所有房客裡頭比較聰明的那個。」

「也許不是。」亞瑟彎下腰，將少年的手臂擱到自己的肩上，「但我絕對不是最混蛋的那一個。」

房東朝著他吐了口白煙。她拍了拍他的臉頰，「你這個月的房租，甜心。我總得在你被殺之前收到錢。」

亞瑟從口袋裡掏出那疊染血的鈔票，塞進她的手中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TDK丑採用一些漫畫中設定的Jack Napier這個名字。
> 
> Danny The Dog是2005年的一部動作片，講述了一名從小被當鬥犬養的男人遇見一名音樂家和他女兒，獲得救贖的故事。我覺得⋯⋯丹尼⋯⋯很辣⋯⋯（。）


End file.
